Żolnierzyki
by Wredna
Summary: Luna na kilka lat po wojnie. Lekkie AU, kanonu nawet nie ma co szukać. Piosenka to ,, Nie szukaliśmy śmierci" Edmunda Fettinga. A jeśli dobrniecie do końca, to proszę o komentarz, choćby po to, żeby się pochwalić, że jednak dotrwaliście do końca :D


OSTRZEŻENIA: kanon gania po lesie, może trochę AU. To co poznancie należy do pani Rowling, cała reszta to wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni. Enjoy!

Nikt nigdy nie spodziewał się, że na błoniach Hogwartu stanie cmentarz. Nikt nigdy nie spodziewał się, że finałową walkę II Wojny Czarodziejów stoczą dzieci. A jednak. Bitwa się rozegrała, zabrała życia. I powstał cmentarz. Cmentarz Bohaterów Wojennych na Błoniach Hogwartu. A na cmentarzu stało sześćdziesiąt nagrobków z białego marmuru, pomiędzy którymi krążyła Luna Lovegood.

_Zbyt wiele żyć zabrała ta wojna –_ myślała.

Przecież oni wszyscy mieli przed sobą życie i szczęście. Mieli nadzieje i plany na przyszłość. Mieli rodziny, które gdzieś tam na nich czekały, nie wiedząc, że ich synowie, córki, bracia i siostry walczą właśnie o życie swoje i przyjaciół, o nowy, lepszy świat i za taki świat giną.

_Na próżno –_ zauważa z goryczą – _Wszystko na próżno. Wywalczyliśmy wolność a ci, którzy ponoć mieli zakończyć terror, po prostu zamienili go na inny._

Znała niemal wszystkich poległych, część była jej przyjaciółmi, inni zaledwie twarzami rozpoznawanymi pośród setek innych twarzy. I wszyscy oddali życie, bo uznali, że to, o co walczą, jest warte takiej ceny.

Dziś mija już osiem lat od Bitwy i końca Wojny. Mówią, że wygrali, ale Luna nie jest już tego taka pewna. Czasem wydaje jej się że w Bitwie o Hogwart nie było zwycięzcy, tyko pokonani. Walczyli o nowy, lepszy świat, świat bez uprzedzeń, podziałów, restrykcji. A w gruncie rzeczy nic się nie zmieniło, poza nazwiskiem ministra i sześćdziesięcioma nazwiskami na Cmentarzu pod murami Hogwartu. Czysto-krwiści nadal uważają się za lepszych, mugolacy nadal są przez nich poniżani. Poglądy Lorda Voldemorta, Którego Imienia Nadal Lękano Się Wymawiać, wciąż są w niektórych kręgach uważane za słuszne. I tylko co roku, 2 maja, w Hogwarcie, różni dygnitarze zbierają się, by wysłuchać patetycznych i nudnych przemówień, o bohaterstwie, poświęceniu, wygranej. I co rok proszono Lunę, jako bohaterkę wojenną, o przemówienie, ale ona nie potrafiła mówić o Bitwie, ani o szkole rządzonej przez Śmierciożerców. Zamiast tego blondynka stawała pośrodku sceny, włączała melodię i śpiewała. Śpiewała mugolskie piosenki, o wojnie, smutku, o tych, którzy pomarli i bólu tych, którzy pozostali. Czasem była to jedna pieśń, czasem dwie, lub trzy. Za każdym razem inne. A wcześniej zawsze szła na Cmentarz. Przechodziła pod kutą bramą z czarnego żelaza, i srebrnym napisem na niej: _Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi, tak szybko odchodzą_. (Luna uśmiechała się gorzko, myśląc nad jego adekwatnością) W równych rzędach stały białe, marmurowe nagrobki, wszystkie z taką samą datą śmierci – dniem Bitwy; poza jedną, o niespełna trzy tygodnie późniejszą. Datą śmierci Ginny Weasley, która zabiła się z rozpaczy po śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Nagrobków jest wiele, znacznie więcej niż Luna chciałaby, aby było. Są tam Harry, Ginny, Neville, Colin Creveey, Dean Thomas i Lavender Brown z Gryffindoru; Padma Patil, Krukonka i Susan Bones, z Hufflepuffu, a także profesor Lupin i jego żona – Nimfadora. Jest nawet Snape, choć niemałe kontrowersje wzbudził pomysł pochowania zabójcy Dumbledore'a na cmentarzu Bohaterów Wojennych. Luna krąży pomiędzy zmarłymi prawie do początku uroczystości, składając kwiaty na grobach przyjaciół, i opłakując nieznajomych. A gdy do ceremonii pozostaje pięć minut, kobieta wygładza czarną spódnicę, poprawia mankiety jasnobłękitnej koszuli i zapina czarny żakiet, po czym odchodzi w stronę zamku, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu.

W końcu minister kończy swoje przemówienie, równie sztuczne i przesadzone, co w ubiegłym roku, i Luna wychodzi na scenę. Ludzie zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali milkną, w oczekiwaniu na tegoroczny występ blondynki. Ta zaś zaklęciem włącza muzykę, odrzuca jasne loki na plecy i zaczyna śpiewać, głosem dźwięcznym i delikatnym, niemal jak u dziecka, ale zabarwionym smutkiem i goryczą niedostępnymi dzieciom.

_- Jeżeli wam się dziś wydaje_

_że strach był rzeczą całkiem obcą, _

_Tym których teraz nazywają_

_dość poufale – nasi chłopcy._

_Że szliśmy z pieśnią i okrzykiem,_

_Łaknący boju dniem i nocą,_

_Jak ołowiane żołnierzyki,_

_Co się nie boją i nie pocą..._

(A właśnie tak większość z was wyobraża sobie tę wojnę, prawda? Widzę to na waszych twarzach. Powinnam się roześmiać, czy raczej zapłakać?)

_-Nie szukaliśmy śmierci,_

_Nie szukaliśmy krwi_

_O orderach na piersi_

_Nie marzyliśmy zbyt_

(Nie było czasu, na marzenia. Nie chcieliśmy nagród, gratulacji, wyróżnień. Skąd to zaskoczenie na waszych twarzach? Chcieliśmy żyć, a najbardziej na świecie pragnęliśmy zapomnieć)

_- Kto to był ci straceńcy_

_Których sławi się dziś?_

(Właśnie, kto? Kim byli ci pełni nadziei i wiary, wojownicy, którzy w pojedynkę rzucali się na całą armię Voldemorta, z pańskich przemów, panie Ministrze? Kim byli ci żołnierze, którzy na chwile przed śmiercią pluli Śmierciożercom w twarz? Nie wiem. Nie widziałam ich obok siebie, gdy stałam na murach.)

_-Nie szukaliśmy śmierci,_

_Nie szukaliśmy krwi._

_Jeżeli wam się dziś wydaje,_

_Że zabić to jest prosta sprawa_

_Dla tego, który był kowalem,_

_Dla tego, który łan uprawiał_

_To nie jest prawda, to się mija_

_Z tym, cośmy chcieli i co chcemy._

_To nie nasz zawód był zabijać,_

_Nie nasza miłość cekaemy._

(Nie chciałam zabijać, nigdy. Ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciałam umierać. Zabijać wcale nie jest łatwo, wiecie? Nie byliśmy maszynami do zabijania, panie Ministrze, byliśmy dziećmi, które postawiono na polu bitwy i kazano dorosnąć, ale tego nie opowiadacie już swoim dzieciom.)

_-Nie szukaliśmy śmierci_

_Nikt nie spieszył się doń,_

_I zdarzyło się tęsknić,_

_I zdarzyło się kląć._

(I zdarzało się płakać. I krzyczeć. I tracić nadzieję. Tak, waszym bohaterom również czasem brakowało. Nawet bardzo często, choć Wy nie chcecie o tym pamiętać. Ale zawsze znalazł się jakiś powód, by wstać i iść dalej, walczyć, zabijać, ginąć. Kolejne ciało przyjaciela, lub po prostu następny atakujący Śmierciożerca. A jakże, zdarzało się, że chciałam się poddać, po prostu usiąść i czekać na śmierć, ale nie wolno mi było i doskonale o tym wiedziałam)

_- I nie byliśmy twardzi,_

_Jak hartowny miecz_

_I nikt śmiercią nie gardził_

_Śmierć to poważna rzecz_

(Czy może być coś poważniejszego? Wy, którzy nigdy nie walczyliście, nigdy tego nie pojmiecie, ale wierzcie mi, nie da się gardzić czymś, co zadaje tak bolesne rany. Nie da się gardzić czymś, co odbiera to, co dla was najcenniejsze)

_- Jeżeli wam się dziś wydaje,_

_że walczyć to jak w rytm ballady_

_Gonić rycerskim obyczajem_

_Przez bory ciemne, żyzne łany._

_Że gwar bitewny jak muzyka,_

_A atak dziarski rytm mazura,_

_A nieprzyjaciel zawsze zmyka,_

_Kiedy usłyszy dźwięczne hurra._

(Może mi nie uwierzycie, ale tak nie jest. Nigdy nie było, nie jest i nie będzie. Bitwa to koszmar, zaklęcia latające wszędzie, krzyki wrogów i przyjaciół mieszające się ze sobą do tego stopnia, że nie sposób rozróżnić, kto rzuca zaklęcie, a kogo ono trafia, stałe napięcie i strach, że następna klątwa trafi właśnie w ciebie. Nie ma w tym nic pięknego ani poetyckiego. Walka, zwłaszcza obronna, to obrzydliwe i okrutne zajęcie, takie, o którym chciałabym zapomnieć, choć wiem że mi nie wolno, że muszę pamiętać, i opowiedzieć to przyszłym pokoleniom, aby już nigdy nikt nie doprowadził do czegoś podobnego.)

_-Nie szukaliśmy śmierci._

_Nie szukaliśmy krwi._

_O orderach na piersi_

_Nie marzyliśmy zbyt._

_I nie byliśmy twardzi,_

_Jak hartowny miecz._

_I nikt śmiercią nie gardził,_

_Śmierć to poważna rzecz._

_Jeżeli wam się dziś wydaje,_

_Że strach był rzeczą całkiem obcą_

_Tym których teraz nazywają_

_Dość poufale – nasi chłopcy._

_Że szliśmy z pieśnią i okrzykiem_

_Łaknący boju dniem i nocą,_

_Jak ołowiane żołnierzyki,_

_Co się nie boją i nie pocą..._

Luna delikatnie wyśpiewała ostatnie słowa, po czym wstała i bez słowa zeszła ze sceny kierując się w stronę drzwi. Na progu odwróciła się i omiotła spojrzeniem zgromadzonych. Skrzywiła się widząc, jak na wielu twarzach pojawia się konsternacja, jakby właśnie powiedziano im, że całe ich życie było jednym, wielkim kłamstwem. Przeszła przez drzwi nie oglądając się więcej i wyszła z zamku, po raz kolejny tego dnia kierując się kierunku bramy cmentarnej. Czuła się... zniesmaczona, tak przedmiotowym traktowaniem. Więc dla nich oni wszyscy byli tylko narzędziami do walki? Maszynami, które miały iść na wojnę zamiast nich, bo oni są zbyt leniwi? Wiele mogła znieść, ale tak przedmiotowe tak... bezosobowe traktowanie jej przyjaciół, jakby byli tylko jednolitą masą, służącą do jakiejś określonej przez nich czynności, było zdecydowanie powyżej granicy jej tolerancji. Wszak byli ludźmi, ze wszystkimi wadami i zaletami, ale ludźmi. Ludźmi, nie pionkami na szachownicy, nie odlanymi z ołowiu żołnierzykami, które istnieją tylko po to, by walczyć, ginąć i zabijać. Była człowiekiem, choć czasami, gdy patrzyła na ludzi opowiadających o wojnie, tak, jakby to była tylko zabawa, niewinna igraszka, zaczynała wątpić, czy naprawdę powinna być dumna ze swojego człowieczeństwa.

Czasami zazdrościła tym, którzy polegli. Nie musieli oglądać, jak poświęcenie ich wszystkich niczego nie zmienia. Nie zaznali bólu, jaki towarzyszy tym, którzy pozostają. Ostatnio coraz częściej myślała, że może Ron i Hermiona mieli rację, wyjeżdżając za granicę. Ona też mogła to zrobić, ale zdecydowała się zostać, a teraz, gdy chciała wyjechać, było to niemożliwe, bowiem Ministerstwo, pod pretekstem konieczności odbudowy społeczeństwa, zakazało wyjazdów za granicę dłuższych, niż dwa tygodnie. Znów była uwięziona i bezradna, ale tym razem w jakiś sposób było to jeszcze gorsze. Nie było wroga, z którym mogłaby walczyć, nie było przyjaciół, którzy mogliby ją ocalić i motywować. Była uwięziona w wolnym kraju. W kraju, którego wolność wywalczyła, i okupiła własną krwią. W kraju, za którego wolność tak wielu jej przyjaciół oddało życie. Po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że może pokonanie Voldemorta wcale nie zmieniło tego świata na lepsze. Czy naprawdę rzeczywistość, którą stworzyłby Czarny Pan mogłaby być dużo gorsza od obecnej? Uwięziono ich w złotej klatce, a ci, którzy przeżyli Bitwę o Hogwart mieli związane ręce. Byli pięknmi marionetkami ministerstwa, ich narzędziami, służącyim do utrzymania władzy. Niebezpiecznie było w tych mrocznych czasach myśleć samodzielnie. Uciszano i zakrzykiwano każdego, kto wygłaszał swoje zdanie, odmienne od dogmatów Ministerstwa. Luna, po raz nie wiadomo już który, zastanowiła się, co zrobili źle, gdzie popełnili błąd, że zamiast wizji świata, jaka przyświecała im podczas wojny, w czasach pokoju nastało to, co widzą przed sobą. Pomyślała, że może zwycięzcami Bitwy o Hogwart wcale nie są ci, którzy ją przetrwali, a Ci, którzy w niej zginęli.

- Cóż ja takiego uczyniłam, że mi się nie chce żyć w kraju, o który walczyłam? - wymamrotała w przestrzeń.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.


End file.
